


Life Measured

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>Life events are mostly fudged/guessed at. Those that are real were picked up through interviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Measured

The music rings from the TV and John sighs, the song always, always makes his wife cry and, much as he loves that she will watch it anyway, he hates watching her cry. He moves on instinct to gather her closer, his lips brushing her forehead even as the music starts, his lips pressed against her hairline as the song unravels, comforting her gently. 

'How do you measure a life of a woman or a man? In truths that she learned or in times that he cried...' 

Memories hit him full force. The time he opened up about his entire past, not holding back one shed of the truth, the time Katie wept, openly wept and he cried too. The loss of so many friends and family, her mother, his aunt, the family growing smaller. He had cried at the births of his daughters, happy tears but still he had cried. He cried again when Katie was upset on Maestro, and again when she was upset on Strictly. He had cried when she nestled against him and told him her life story, so many past problems that had haunted her until she spoke them aloud. He had cried for her, so many times. He had cried when he was rewarded for his work. He had cried when Leon was first opened. None of the tears were regretted and yet, the force of the memories drew tears again even now. 

Katie had shifted, curling further into him, her lips at his ear. 

"I love you, my John."

"I love you too, my Kate."

His arm tightens around her as the song continues, neither bothering to hide their tears, taking comfort in the company they had.


End file.
